nuclear_thronefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Characters/@comment-85.250.39.234-20151107195352
ccharacter idea:Mode 8 health Active abillty:Can change his mode (can only be at one mode at a time) each mode has a upside and a downside. Passive abillty:Your partner which you start the game with always goes and looks for a new mode in each area (by area i mean all of 1 all of 2 all of 3 and so on) for you and will give you the mode at the end of the level offering you a chance to get a new mode/switch with another or just decline the mode+you have a mode storage bag which is on your character and is always accessible you can switch modes by clicking 1,2,3. List of Modes: Speed Mode (also known as Lightning Mode or Electricity Mode): Upside:you get an emense amount of speed you move as fast as plant. Downside:your health is cut in half meaning instead of 8 hp you now have 4. Skin Effect:your covered in electricity and your a flashing yellow color. Health Mode (also known as Pumping Veins Mode): Upside:your health doubles from 8 hp to 16 hp. Downside:your speed is downgraded and cut in half. Skin Effect:your veins become visible. Heat Mode: Upside:as a third attack with which you can also shot megmaballs whare your crosshair is aiming lava (like horrors beam if thare is something blocking it a wall then it wont hit the target however it can burn a hole through walls)it will burn objects setting them on fire,burn enemies causing damage over time and also thares a small chance that you will shot out a burned rock instead causing even bigger damage however the attack wont have a long damage over time like a normal megmaballs also the rocks gets smaller the more it travels if it gets to small it gets to the point whare it disappears and all that left is a small megmaball that hits the enemy for 1 damage so it is used simillar to a shotgun better in close quarter comabat. Downside:the megmaballs he shots might burn him for a damage of 2 hp the burned rocks have a higher chance of damaging him and will damage him for 4 hp. note:this uses specail ammo simillar to rogues portal strike ammo the ammo is called megma ammo and its secondary ammo is megmarock or burned rock you can switch between the ammos. Skin Effect:you have lava coming off your hands and following to the ground. Giant Mode (also known as Beast Mode) Upside:you become as big as big dog and your strangh of your weapons increases (also if someone touches you hes dead). Downside:your a big target and thus your pretty easy to hit,and if you stay for to long youl lose control over your character. Skin Effect:you just became a giant B). Dice Mode (also known as Luck Mode): Upside:you roll a dice (one use for each level) the dice has 6 sides you have 3 good sides,side 1-Healthpack:gives you a healthpack that drops on the ground near you this is usefull as you dont need to be hurt to pick it up and when you get hurt later on you can pick it up also unlike normal healthpacks the healthpack you get wont dissappear+side 2-Weapons drop:gives you a drop of 3 weapons (can be ANY 3 weapons)+side 3-imatation:you use the active that belongs to one of the other characters it is randomly selected once and it wont tell you which. Downside:the dice can also have 3 bad sides raprasanting the bad luck,side 4-health down:lowers your hp by 2 hp+side 5-loss of power:lose 1 of your 2 weapons and lose 1/4 ammo of the left weapon+side 6-Mode lost:you lose 1 of your modes. Skin Effect:you wear a D6 as a hat on top of your head. Shield Mode: Upside:gives you 4 shield upon use (if you lose your shield you dont die and it will state 0 whare the shield bar is displayed,the max will be 4 always and cannot be raised above and if you lose your health and you still have the shield youl still be alive,also if your shield is up it will sponge damage in order for your health to not take damage)shield will be added to your health and once added if you are damage you can use the shield mode to regenrate the shield under your health bar (the shield bar has a light blue color to it)would be a shield bar ,you can also use this mode to regenrate the shield bar for 4 seconds 1 shield per second (can only be used once per area). Downside:its only downside but also its biggest is its slow charge (if in areas like swear with only 1 level it will charge fast). Skin Effect:you have a shield on your back stripped like a backpack. Treasure Mode: Upside:you get more modes from you partner instead of 1 mode you get 3 modes. note:this mode is passive meaning you dont have to activate it for its abillty to work it will always do its effect as long as you still have the mode with you. Downside:just like the modes are tripled the wait is tripled you will have to wait 3 areas at the end of the third area you will get your 3. Skin Effect:your character becomes glowy gold. Borderlands More Gun Mode: Upside:allows you to carry more guns (this is a passive it will always be active unless you switch it with another mode which cancels the abillty)you can carry 4 guns however only two will be can be equiped you can press b which would open your backpack and allow you to switch your used weapons with unused weapons. Downside:your stuck with the 4 weapons you have. Skin Effect:you wear handsom jacks mask on your face. Armor Mode: Upside:you will achive 4 armor upon use (if you lose your armor you dont die and it will state 0 whare the armor bar is displayed,the max will be 4 always and cannot be raised above and if your armor is up it will sponge damage in order for your health to not take damage) armor unlike health needs 2 points to be taken down (2 damage to your character=a loss of 1 armor point) the armor bar is displayed under the health bar and if thare is a shield bar under the shield bar (the armor bar is displayed by a gray color) if you use it again after the first time you will fix the armor. Downside:you can only use it once per 2 areas one use fixes only 1 piece of armor and thare is 4 pieces,so its less jumpy then the shield and might demend more then it gives. Skin Effect:you wear iron boots,iron leggings,iron chestplate and a iron helmet. Rainbow Mario Mode: Upside:you become invincible for the hole level and deal damage to all enemies you touch (well in this mode you cannot shot your weapons) once your invincbillty mode is about 2 seconds from stopping you will blink and start to go normal. Downside:it only has 1 use and you will need to complete a full loup to the level you used it at. Skin Effect:you cycle through the rainbow colors once you activate this. Throne Butt:allows you to get a mode twice. Ultra A-The Power Of Time:gives you +17 slots in your mode storage bag(20 slot capicity),and allows you to select between 5 instead of 3 however each item has a certain stage it will stay until at that stage it will disappear,and has to be gotten again. Ultra B-The True Power Of The Modes:allows you to use each mode twice (this means the reacharge of it is also double requring you to have alot of patince) and also allows you to use 4 modes at the same time (this WONT allow you to switch like you could before which might be good or bad) this also gives you +7 slots (10 slot capicity). leave your ideas/suggestions etc. down below. hope you enjoyed the idea :)